


Different Kind of Complicated

by MyHero



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Has PTSD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Protective Tim Drake, Smart Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHero/pseuds/MyHero
Summary: The Joker missed the "good old days", just him, Batman, Harley, and the first Robin. He's grown tired, none of these new Robin's new how to have fun. Where was the banter? Where was the witt? He put time and effort into his traps and the birds gave him nothing to work with. It's fine, good old Uncle Jay decided to do something about it.------Dick is de-aged to his mid-season one YJ self.He's highly trained, been doing this for half a decade, and has the scars to back it up. He can't help but be underwhelmed by the attitude of his successors. But Dick doesn't want to deal with that because he's missing over a decade of his life all because of the Joker. He can handle older heroes underestimating his abilities, this is his typical tuesday. Everyone else might not get a choice in the matter as information comes to light that leaves them to rethinking some of their life choices.Except Past-Dick, because as he inidicated before, they are a problem for Future-Dick.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Different Kind of Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just put this here...

The Joker caught them individually, strategically over the night that took the type of precise planning that only meant it was going to be big. Nightwing was nabbed from Bludhaven before anyone could realize. Two hours later Batman, Robin, Red Robin, and Red Hood all fell in quick succession.

Jason woke strapped to down, held with thick metal clamps cutting circulation from his wrist, ankle, thy and bicep. The room around him was some kind of concrete, the only access point a metal door. The wall Infront of him was covered in various tv screens and computer monitors, strung up haphazardly. The wires ran to a small black box, next to an old CCTV camera held on the wall with duct tape.

Jason didn’t make it past the initial realization and just started taking stock of the situation when the screens lit up. Each screen held the grainy but undeniable image of his brothers and father figure, all in a similar looking room to his. The final screen, in the middle and only one in color was the Joker himself.

The man smiled wide for the camera, his lips painted a vivid shade of red, his face bright white and newly powdered. His hair slicked back and a brighter shade of green than the last time any of them had seen him. His normal pinstripe suite was replaced with a bright purple jacket over a bright orange shirt and a matching teal tie and waistcoat. A bright pink flower in his breast pocket. The outfit is complete with a pair of purple and teal plaid slacks.

“Bats and birds,” The man started to tip, clearly moving for a dramatic bow. He brought a hand to his head only to stop when he reached hair, his face darkened instantly whirling around to shout off screen, “What imbecile has my hat?” He screamed.

A burly henchman came running from off camera seconds later with a dark purple fedora, “See was that so hard?” the Joker continued, ducking for the man to put the said hat on his head. The henchman clearly took the honor seriously, placing the hat with a serious face, careful as if placing a crown on the head of a king. The bat’s watched as Joker used the movement to reach in his jacket and pull a gun from within. He pressed it to the man’s forehead, “Are you trying to make me look a fool?” he hissed. There was a moment of silence, the other man clearly terrified, and the Joker giving nothing away.

The moment was broken – and the man’s life was probably saved – by the entrance of another henchman. He came scampering from off camera, clearly not realizing what he interrupted. He looked excited; a stick clutched in his hands. “Boss I found your cane.”

The Joker glanced away from the now cowering man at his feet, eyeing the offered cane. “See people, “ Joker snatched it from the outstretched hands, “take initiative.” In a flash he held the base of the cane to the chin of the second thug, His gun still in his other hand, “Next time, remember before I go on stage,” A rang shot out, as Joker pulled the trigger, in a flash of smoke a flag popped out of the gun, “bang” across it in all caps.

The Joker let out a high-pitched laugh. The henchman he was just threatening lay on the floor unharmed, laughing historically along with him. “This is a classic,” Joker told the room at large, smiling at the weapon in his hand, “One of my old favorites, because the second shot-“ He spun around taking aim at the henchman who delivered his hat. He shot again, the flag embedding into the man’s shoulder. “Darn,” Joker glared at the gun as the injured man collapsed to the ground clutching at the metal rod now protruding from his chest. "It’s pulling to the right,” he tossed the gun carelessly off screen. “Someone get him off my stage, get me a new gun, and reset to one, we have –“ He stopped, facing the camera head on, “have we been live this whole time?”

There was muffled yelling in the background and the camera shook, “Leave it on you idiot,” Joker sighed, taking a few long steps closer, “Good help is so hard to find,” he started conversationally. “I’m sure you know what I mean Bats. You’ve been through your fair share of help yourself,” his smirk turned dark, gaze drifting up to look at what Jason presumed to be the mad man's own set of monitors. “Don’t bother talking, you’ve all been muted.”

Jason glanced at the other screens in time to see Bruce’s mouth snap shut.

“That kind of leads me to why I brought you all here,” Joker continued. Over his shoulder the injured man was dragged off screen, something previously stuffed into his mouth to muffle the screaming. “I’m bored Bats, I can’t find the joy in this anymore.” he slumped heavily against his cane, “Not like the old days when it was just you, me, Harley, and that first little bird. We had a good rhythm back then.” Joker sighed wishfully.

“Don’t you miss your Uncle J?” he asked, clearly talking to Dick directly, “we used to have so much fun. But then you left and suddenly there was a new Robin.” His whole body tensed, and Jason could feel the man’s burning gaze. “No warning, you didn’t verify with me or any of the others about the recasting. He didn’t even know his lines, Bats!” Joker raved. “So, I did something about it.” Jokers smirk sent a chill through Jason, his vision bleeding green and nose filling with the smell of copper and smoke. “But it didn’t work,” the man continued, “and a third one showed up.” The man shook his head slowly, suddenly looking very serious.

“I’m tired of waiting, baby bird.” His attention drafting back to Dick again. “I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands.” The Joker signaled to someone behind his camera, and the walls of Dick’s room slowly started to raise in time with the wall behind the Joker himself.

“You see, I’ve pulled a few strings, called In a few favors, twisted some arms, cracked some skulls, and created this-“ the man paused dramatically, the camera pulling out to reveal a large multileveled metal machine surrounding Dicks chair, two large tesla coils aimed directly above him. Two people in lab coats moved forward, followed by a third with a rolling table covered with various instruments.

Jason struggled at his bindings, as he watched the three circle his brother. One taking notes, the others injecting him with various liquids, taking measurements, and attaching wires.

“Let’s just say the big bird isn’t going to be so big anymore,” the Joker cackled, ignoring Dick’s panicked struggle in the background. He pressed the large remote provided by a henchman, starting up the machine. The coils lit up, conducting electricity above Dick’s head. The scientists cleared out in a hurry. “I’d recommend picking him up soon, Bats. It'll be past his bedtime soon.” He laughed again, his silhouette illuminated by the electricity arching down, to strike Dick. The locks on the thers clicked open, Dick’s scream echoed for a moment longer before the feed was cut.

* * *

Dick woke to a splitting headache, bright lights, and a bright red figure crouching over his body. He struggled to move, he didn’t know what was happening, but something was wrong and he needed to move. The figure pulled the red from his head - a helmet Dick would later realize - , “Shit Dickie-Bird, only you,” the man mumbled. Dick couldn't make out his face, everything was blurry.

Dick reached a hand out wanting to push this stranger away, only for them to grab both his wrists easily in one hand. He brought the other to his ear, “B, I found him,” the man spoke, he paused for a moment then snorted, “And here I was going to toss him in the harber.”

Dick's head hurt, everything hurt. It was all over, like his body had been crushed. He needed Batman. This person clearly knew him somehow, he should know Bruce. He tried asking for Batman, his voice coming out slurred sounding more like “bmmn.”

“Yeah, Batman is coming,” The man confirmed. Even in his confused state, Dick could see the clench of the man’s jaw, so similar to Bruce when he was trying to hide his irritation.

Before Dick could ask, a familiar shadow fell over them. Bruce was by his side, running a hand across his forehead. The strange man jumped back, dropping Dick’s wrists as if burnt. Dick himself didn’t realize the comfort gentle hold brought until it was gone. The two men stared at one another, having a silent conversation that Dick should have been able to follow. But his head started pounding again, an involuntary whimper escaped his lips.

It was enough to draw the other’s attention. Batman tucked a hand under Dick’s knee and around his back, lifting him into a familiar embrace. “I’ll take him to the cave,” Batman stated. “You-”

“Replacement, the Demon Brat, and I will check for clues. It looks like they trashed the place pretty good before they cleared out, but you never know.” The other man interrupted, scooping up his discarded helmet from the floor.

“Hood,” Batman growled, clearly a warning of some kind but Dick didn’t know what. The strange man - Hood- nodded once, jaw clenched again but turned away.

Batman swept out of the building in an ever familiar dramatic fashion. The batmobile waiting outside. Something was different, but Dick couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to tell Bruce, but the man just shushed him.

“Hush, chum.” He whispered, placing Dick in the car carefully. Dick’s eyes dropped in response. Before the door closed, Dick could swear he saw someone dressed similar to him and another figure standing in the shadows. He dropped into unconsciousness before it could fully register.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is any spelling or grammar issues. Feel free to leave ideas and such!


End file.
